Bang bang
by spoonsnake
Summary: BANG. Someone screams, and the hallway traffic stops up abruptly. Artie and Tina glance over at each other, Tina's voice quivers with fear "...Was that?"
1. Chapter 1

So apparently it's tartie week, who knew?

There will be four chapters all in all, I'll upload 1 a day if i get it done in time.

* * *

**1**

"But Artie you don't understand.. Mike and I were together for two years. We've been through a lot I can't just.. Forget about all that" Tina says pleadingly, as she walks down the hallway next to Artie.

"So?" Artie frowns, "We were together for a year and you managed to forget about me"

Tina sighs angrily, "That's not fair Artie, it's not the same..."

Artie drops his hands from his wheels and turns to face her, "Tina It sounds like you're asking me for permission to get back together with Mike?"

"I'm not."

"Well, then I'm just letting you know what I think. You're the one who came to me not the other way around.." Artie turns and starts rolling again, Tina stands behind him for a few seconds and then catches up in a few steps. "I'm sorry okay? I just don't know what to do.. I've been so angry at him, and then he just shows up out of the blue and I don't know.."

"Well, I told you what I think.." Artie shrugs, "Anyway, I thought you liked Blaine now?" Tina slaps the back of Artie's head, "Shut up!"

Artie snorts earning him another slap, "Sorry that was low"

"You think?!"

**BANG**

Someone screams, and the hallway traffic stops up abruptly, Artie and Tina glance over at each other, Tina's voice quivers with fear "...Was that?"

The students stand paralyzed waiting for someone or something to tell them what to do, and as another bang echoes through the hallway they receive just that. Someone screams in the distance, and everyone suddenly realizes what's going on. A mass stampede is set off in the hall hallway. Tina grabs Artie's chair handles and starts pushing him down the hallway as fast as she can. Students run back and forth like animals, confused and scared not knowing where to go or what's happening.

Two cheerios collide further down the hallway, and even though Tina sees it happening she can't stop in time. She brakes as hard as she can, digging her heels into the floor but it's no use. Artie's chair pitches forward and he flies out of it on top of the cheerio, Tina going in right after him. It's a confusing mess of limbs, all three kids panicking trying to get out of this mess and out of the hallway. The cheerio manages to squeeze out from underneath Artie and Tina and gets up running away as fast as she can. Artie sits up in a panic and looks around frantically for his chair which is further down the hallway, being run into by kids.

He is pulled out of his thoughts as another gunshot booms through the hallway, even louder than the first two. The hallway is almost empty of kids now, but the screaming and yelling is just as loud as when it was full, "There's no time!" Tina cries and Artie looks like he's going to be sick. Tina runs up and puts her hands under his armpits and starts dragging Artie from behind. "In there!" he screams.

Tina picks up speed and opens the door with her elbow, pulling Artie in behind her to the darkened classroom. "We need to hide!" she whispers, as she turns around and locks the door.

Artie hold's up his cellphone casting light in the pitch black dark room, and gasps making Tina turns around.

Because there in the dark is a hunched over figure staring straight back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sam_?" Artie squints,

"_Artie! Tina!"_ Sam whispers, and moves across the room quietly. "_You guys okay?"_ His eyes dart down to Artie on the floor, "_Where's your chair?"_

"_I got knocked out of it.. The hallway was crazy, the shots got closer and closer we didn't have time to go back for it.."_

"_Fuck._" Sam scratches the back of his neck, "_Alright come on, we need to hide"_

Sam grabs Artie's arms and motions for Tina to grab his legs, and they move quickly but quietly across the home ec classroom to where he was hiding before. Four long kitchen islands sit in the middle of the room, and they move in between the back two, sitting up against the cupboards, leaving them out of view if someone should be able to get in.

They settle down up against the wall, Sam nearest to the door, Artie in the middle and Tina on his side. As soon as they sit down reality hits and Tina bursts into tears and starts shaking silently, with an occasional sob getting out anyway.

They all sit in quiet disbelief mulling over the situation they're in. Artie and Tina hadn't seen anybody actually get hurt, but did that mean no one had at all? There had still been gun shots. Gun shots. Someone could be dead. Someone probably _was_ dead. The room is eerily quiet, not a sound to be heard coming from anywhere around them but the clock ticking up above the door and Tina's soft wimpers.

"_Did you see who it was?" _Sam asks somberly.

_"No." _Artie shakes his head_, "We just heard the shots.. It was kind of a blur after that" _Tina hiccups, and Artie reaches over and squeezes her knee comfortingly.

_"Did anyone get hurt?" _

Artie shakes his head, "D_on't know."_

_"Brittany's out there." _

_"Sorry."_

_"Yeah." _Sam looks down studying his shoes, his lips quiver as though he's trying not to cry "_I was gonna meet her for lunch but then I heard the shots.. I panicked and ran in the first room I saw." _

"_What are we gonna do?" Tina sobs, _making Sam lose it completely burying his face in his knees crying.

Without anything else to do, Artie wraps an arm around each of his sobbing friends. Sam shakes him off after a few minutes, his cries slowing down to an occasional hiccup. Artie continues to hold Tina, tapping his fingers on her arm in a soothing pattern, "_I'm sorry about before.. The whole Mike thing_"

"_It's not your fault_," She lets out in between sobs, "_I don't think I even wanted to be with Mike, and then when he showed up at my house yesterday .._." Tina buries her head in Artie's side, "_I just didn't know what to do.. I'm just so damn tired of being alone_"

"_But you're not alone Tee_" Artie says while tightening his grip around her and leaning down kissing the top of her head soothingly, "_You're not._"

Tina stops crying at that, and looks up slowly still sniffling a bit, "_Tee_.." she says, trying it out in her mouth. She wipes the tears off her face with her sleeve.

"_What_?" Artie asks confused.

"_You haven't called me Tee since we broke up..._" She shrugs, "_It's nice._"

"_What? Yeah I have.. I call you Tee all the time_."

Tina just shakes her head, and buries herself in his arm once more. Mumbling into his clothes: I've missed it.

A person running down the hallway outside takes them out of their moment, and all three quiet down trying not to make any sound at all. Artie pushes himself up with his arms, having slid down slightly, in an effort to make himself smaller leaning up against the wall. His legs stick out awkwardly, both feet to the side.

Someone grabs at the door handle and all three of them inhale sharply. The handle goes down slowly, but the locked door doesn't budge and the person runs away again.

The three of them sit in absolute silence after that. The clock slowly ticks away, Tina's crying having subsided making the ticking the only sound in the room.

Sam taps his fingers nervously on the floor, his knees up against his chest and biting his lips. He is completely restless, slowly losing it. "_It's been quiet for awhile now, do you think it's safe?_"

"No." Tina's eyes widen, "Don't tell me you're thinking of-"

"_-I gotta go find Brittany,_" Sam says interrupts desperately.

"_You crazy?_" Artie turns his head to face him completely, "_A person was out there roaming the halls with a gun-_"

"-_How do we even know it was gunshots? It's could have been fake or something.._"

"_It wasn't fake_." Artie says, "No way."

Tina leans across Artie making Sam look her in the eye, "_Brittany's going to be fine._" Sam breaks eye contact looking away with wet eyes. "_You hear me? She's tough, okay? She'll be fine._" Tina lets go of her death grip of Artie's arm and reaches over patting Sam on his knee, "_Don't even think about going after her, it's not safe._"

"_I know.._" He says softly, "_I just.. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt and I wasn't there to help her.. I would never forgive myself._"

A booming voice travels down the hallway making them all stop talking, "ALL CLEAR!"

It repeats itself four more times before disappearing into the distance.

They're safe. It's completely silent for a moment until it suddenly registers that they're safe. All three start crying and hugging. They cling on to each other for a while before Sam gets up, "I gotta go find Brittany.. She's all alone out there," He wipes his eyes, "I need to make sure she's not hurt. You guys'll be okay right?"

"Yeah" Tina says sniffling a bit still "We'll be fine"

Sam nods a bit out of breath before he's even started running, turns around unlocks the door and disappears quickly into the still silent school.

Tina leans back against the wall, closing her eyes breathing heavily.

"That was the longest.." Artie looks down at his watch, "30 minutes of my life.."

Tina doesn't respond she just leans in and cuddles up to Artie in the crook of his neck.

Artie puts his head on top of hers, and they hold hands for a while until Tina exclaims that they should probably get out of there. Artie agrees, and Tina gets up preparing to carry Artie outside.

They don't notice the now unlocked door creaking open revealing Jacob Ben Israel holding a gun.


End file.
